Genki!
by Henekeshi
Summary: This is a story full of OCs, and few canons if I ever inject any. Rated M for random things and because lots of characters have issues...this is based off of FeatheredSerpant's Roleplay forum.


_When the lamb lies down with the lion_

_And the future grows bright_

_It will tumble down before us_

_To bestow us with its light_

"Ahhh," Reesa yawned, leaning her head against the window. She was sick of all these stupid ancient studies classes. All she'd done for the past month was read and write opinions on strange scribbles and symbols all over the Pokémon world, leading to the ultimate controversy on what meant what. _Lame! _She glanced over to her side at Lydia, who seemed to be absorbed in the textbook on her desk with unnatural curiosity. Reesa chucked a pencil at the grey-haired girl, disturbing her concentration.

"What!?" Lydia hissed, looking annoyed. This was the third time her friend had done this and it was getting to be a pain.

"What did you get for number four?"

Lydia blinked her face un-amused. "Figure it out yourself, it's not that hard. We _are _working with references you know," she said, jerking her head in the direction of Reesa's own book.

"But it's too boring! Nothing I read out of this thing sticks!" The brunette complained, moaning in agony as if to stress her point.

"Too bad-"

"Pleeeeease?" Reesa begged.

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream and sugar and-"

"Alright! Alright! The answer was B, now do the rest of the work on your own, and **whisper," **Lydia muttered, turning her head to make sure the teacher hadn't caught onto them. "I don't want to get in trouble again."

"You're the best Lydie!" Reesa exclaimed, a little too loudly, thus attracting the teacher's attention. The neatly dressed woman got up, walking towards Reesa's desk, a stern expression on her face. She rapped a ruler loudly on the wood top, tapping her high-heeled shoe on the floor in sync with it. "Hi Mrs. Newman…" Reesa said quietly, sinking down into her seat.

"Is there a problem Maryse?" Mrs. Newman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, none at all! Right Lydia?" The ten year-old turned to her slightly older friend expectantly, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Don't drag me into this." Lydia rolled her eyes and returned to her book, searching for important facts hidden inside the text. Her hand began to jot down orderly notes, answering written questions as she went. Reesa gave up on her friend, looking back at the teacher.

"So…how long do I have detention?"

----

"Ugh! That was the worst!" Reesa yelled, stretching her arms above her head with a grunt. "She had me cleaning gum off the bottom of the desks for two hours!"

"Serves you right," Lydia mumbled, shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered if that girl would ever learn…

"I just wanted help. It's not the easiest subject to get along with ya know?"

"No, I don't know. I happen to like our classes here, they're interesting." Lydia sighed; she was in for a long day. It wasn't even noon and the pigtailed girl was already agitated.

"No way! It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo some old people with too much time on their hands cooked up! I bet none of the writings this thing talks about are even ancient, they're probably all fakes." Reesa held up her thick textbook, the sunlight glinting lightly on the worn surface. Lydia chose to ignore the comment, pushing the book away from her face where Reesa held it and watched the scenery pass by as Reesa continued to talk. Celestic Town was beautiful in the spring, much more so in than in LaRousse. She'd missed sights like these - not that LaRousse wasn't pretty, it just wasn't…open.

"Hey, Lydia!" Reesa yelled, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you listening?"

Lydia looked up, coming back to the audible world and ducking her head under Reesa's hand so she could keep moving. "Of course, but that doesn't mean I was trying to."

"Mean!" Reesa whined, running to catch up with the grey-haired girl. "Hey, what were you thinking earlier?"

"Hmm, what do ya mean?" Lydia asked, seeing that the younger girl was back in stride with her.

"When you were staring off into space a few moments ago, it seemed like you were somewhere else."

"Oh that, I was in Alaska, hoping you'd stop talking." Lydia patted her friend's head like a dog; running forward to escape what she knew would come next.

"Hey!" Reesa followed, sprinting as fast as she could, her breathing hard. "That's not funny!"

----

Lydia chuckled, collapsing underneath a tree to wait for Reesa. The poor girl wasn't athletic at all, and as such, her stamina **sucked. **She tucked one leg under the other, leaning against the base of the trunk and shading her eyes from the warm sun spotting through the canopy. Lydia blinked one eye shut, prepared to nap in her cozy spot at the first sign of Reesa. It shouldn't take her too long…_Ah! Here she is!_

Reesa slowly jogged up the hill, tired out completely from her failed race with Lydia, and fell over at the top, not too far from the tree.

"You…my friend, are **magic**," She panted, crawling forward on her belly over to her friend. Lydia laughed, patting Reesa again and grabbing her arm to pull her all the way over.

"No, I just exercise."

"Whatever," Reesa scoffed, lying her head on Lydia's legs and closing her eyes. "It's still amazing."

"Silly…" Lydia remarked, pulling Reesa's pigtails out and stroking a hand through the soft brown hair that spilled over on her lap. She closed her eyes, savoring the warm feeling the sun was giving out, like a heater just for them. Reesa stirred tugging on the skirt of Lydia's uniform.

"Hey Lydie…how come you like Pokémon myths so much?" The younger girl asked tentatively, shifting her soft grey flecked eyes towards the leafy treetop above.

"Simple," Lydia answered with a yawn, continuing to comb her fingers through Reesa's hair. "It's a hope that there's something more in the world than just what's written down in cold facts. Like a belief that every day isn't just going to be the same except for unimportant minor changes."

"Oh…" Reesa replied, closing her eyes. Lydia did the same, allowing herself to slowly drift into a gentle rest while bathing in warm light. "Ne, Lydie," she heard again. "Sorry."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello friends and thank you for reading the first chapter of "Genki!" The first chapters will really be a flashback, with almost zero of the other forum characters showing up, as Reesa is ten in this flashback, while Lydia is eleven, and in the forum, Reesa is thirteen; Lydia is fourteen. Anyways, you get the picture...you guys'll be please when I finally go back to present because a great majority of the guys are extremely hot, which reminds me. Only one of the guy characters is within Reesa's age range, and honestly I can't see them as a couple so there probably will be much pedophilac-ness going on. But don't worry, it'll be cute n' fluffy! ^w^ It's one of the reasons this fiction is rated M though, a few other are as stated in the summary, a LOT of the other characters from the forum have issues, so many it's almost funny. ALMOST. X3 It's okay though, Reesa's adorable, and Lydia's like Batman, so you'll be amused. NOTE: How Lydia is like Batman, is a secret.


End file.
